


Blowjob

by letmehearusayfly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Shots, Flirting, M/M, cause why not?, it doesn't actually have a blowjob, the title is just the title, this is just me turning everything into jackbum actually, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly
Summary: Jackson smiled at the confused barman and gestured to the guy behind him “I want him”, he said loud enough to the sexy barman to hear, the taller man smirked, pointing to himself “Me?”.Biting his lip, Jackson locked eyes with him, slowly looking down and tracing each inch of the barman’s body up and down, he stopped, noticing his name tag “Yeah, you, Jaebum”, he said slowly, if a little bit sexual... but well, he came this far, he isn’t going to back away now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really and huge thanks to my wife http://coffeevenom.tumblr.com/ I love you, you know that, right? <33

“So many hot guys today, did you guys see the tall one? The one dancing like he's made of sin?... OK, I can’t, I need to find him” BamBam quickly says while looking around the bar.

They were all waiting in line to ask for their drinks, Youngjae had asked for a simple mimosa, girly cocktail garnished with a cute mini umbrella as always.

“Youngjae you are so gay” BamBam said laughing while asking for a sex on the beach.

“Bam, I’m a gay man in a gay bar, let me be gay”.

The barman laughed airily while making BamBam’s fruity cocktail.

“But you are way too much gay and your drink looks like a fifteen years old girl’s drink, not of a man of twenty one” said the younger one, trying to subtly puff his chest and straighten his back in order to look taller.

“BamBam, shouldn't you be looking for your hot guy instead of picking on Youngjae? Last time, you asked for three of this same drinks with a pink umbrella, claiming that you would had a orgasm just because - I quote - "They are so good and this little umbrellas are so cute”".

“Jackson... I was high and you know that”.

Jackson looks into the menu and smirks “Stop with the excuses BamBam, you always say that you are high, like that time when you suc-” whatever the older was about to say was quickly silenced by a bony hand... Which he promptly licked.

“Eww Jackson!!! And shut up, that was a mistake and you promised we'd never talk about it again”.

“Oops, I forgot” he laughs, looking more into the menu.

“Here, your drink” the barman says while handing the younger his tall glass of sex on the beach “By the way, the guy that you found hot, his name is Yugyeom” he continues and turns, smirking at Jackson. Coughing BamBam promptly takes his drink “Thanks” he turns and whispers to Jackson “Go get'em tiger!” which Jackson playfully pushes him out of the line.

Finally getting his turn on the line Jackson stands in the front of the barman, immediately noticing broad shoulders, (well-toned) arms covered with several tattoos, ears adorned by multiple piercings and a pair of striking black cat-like eyes ... Suddenly in a daze, Jackson was too busy taking it all in to notice the said hot barman smirking at him “So?”.

Blushing, Jackson just asked for his usual.

“A blowjob”.

“Sure, just a minute”.

While the barman pours his drink, doing his usual show, Jackson takes a moment to remember himself to pick his jaw off the floor.

Handing his drink, the tattooed man winked, smirking as he licked his lips, dragging his tongue dangerously slow, Jackson swears he could see a flash of tongue piercing.

“Here, enjoy your blowjob, Jackson.” the taller man said while keeping his eyes glued to Jackson, tattooed arms resting comfortably on the bar while subtly leaning forward, obviously getting ready for a good show. Igniting that little flame of a challenge in him, the young Chinese quickly crossed his arms behind his back, making a show of flexing his neck and shoulders, puffing his chest a little before confidently moving closer to the other side of the bar surface, exchanging his own flirty stare before diving down to encase the rim of the shot glass firmly around his lips and arching back all the way in one go, tasting the sweetness of cream and liquor while pointedly staring at the hot, mystery barman in from to of him, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable pose for his neck but the flash of hunger he saw on those slanted eyes made it all worthy. Still making a show with his mouth around the shot glass he engaged himself in a staring contest with the hot barman, losing himself in onyx eyes and promises of lust before a little, awkward cough woke him up from the little spell. Quickly putting the mall glass back on the table and trying not to choke on him own embarrassment he turned around to leave the line, knowing his prominent blush was visible on his ears as he heard the tattooed barman laughing through the noise of the club. 

BamBam, it seems, had already made his moves and was now making out with Yugyeom in the corner of the dance floor. Jackson laughed while watching his friend playing tonsil hockey with the taller man. BamBam is a young man full of charms and Yugyeom obviously didn’t hold a minute before they were almost having sex in said corner or the club. Youngjae had left Jackson for a guy too, it seems, and now he was alone in the middle of the dance floor. Well... Not so alone, considering he was dancing sexily along the rhythm of a mass of bodies, moving his hips sinfully through the waves of music, he could feel people staring, some of the most daring ones touching his waist and shoulders.

From the bar, he swears he could feel the barman’s stare, looking with dark eyes full of desire and it makes Jackson only dance more and laugh through the dance. Tired of waiting and knowing that the tattooed man was working, he walked his way to the bar again.

Another barman, beautiful, with a tank top, brown hair and accent came to ask what he wanted.

“I want the barman” Jackson said pointing to the barman covered with tattoos on his arms, Jackson wasn’t never interested in tattoos, but he never saw someone as handsome and mysterious as this man before and neither so many beautiful tattoos matching someone like this. His piercings-covered ears, that tongue piercing…

The other barman was looking behind him looking puzzled "excuse me?”.

Jackson smiled at the confused barman and gestured to the guy behind him “I want him”, he said loud enough to the sexy barman to hear, the taller man smirked, pointing to himself “Me?”.

Biting his lip, Jackson locked eyes with him, slowly looking down and tracing each inch of the barman’s body up and down, he stopped, noticing his name tag “Yeah, you, Jaebum”, he said slowly, if a little bit sexual... but well, he came this far, he isn’t going to back away now.

It was time for body shots...

Understanding dawned on him and looking back with desire, Jaebum laid down in the table as he tells Mark, the other bartender, to look around for the necessary items. The tattooed man took off shirt and smiled while Mark came back and started putting some whipped cream on his belly button and right nipple meanwhile another barman with black hair, laughed showing off his eye wrinkles and poured some vodka in Jaebum’s stomach and putting a cherry on his lips, the final touch. A little dollop of whipped cream covering the cherry.

Jaebum smirked, muttering softly with the cherry on his mouth "I'm all yours”.

Moving forward, Jackson started tracing his tongue on the barman’s belly button, sucking and licking (and maybe trying to leave a hickey behind) He then dragged his lips over the man’s abs a little too slowly, drinking and feeling the shivers under him while feeling his own body getting hot and his pants a little more tight. Hearing laboured breaths, he lifted his head and watched Jaebum looking to him, his eyes only half open. Jackson smirked, sinking his head on the barman’s nipple, sucking and pulling with his teeth.

Lifting his head again, he didn’t have time to breath, having his head pulled by a strong hand at the back of his neck, coming directly to the sweet taste of cherry in his mouth. Pulling back to eat slowly, he smiled a toothy grin while having his neck pulled again, using his hands for support, pressing them at each side of Jaebum’s neck while feeling dizzy in the receiving end of such a strong kiss, their tongues dancing around each other, teeth clashing and his lips playfully being pulled.

Hearing a cough behind them, they stopped, moving back to look at the other two barmans smirking “That will be ten-” And Jackson was being kissed again, this time, more slow. When Jaebum finally stopped he pressed their foreheads together, their noses barely touching and their lips less than an inch apart “It’s on the house” he said playfully, smirking before finally letting Jackson go.

Feeling weak, Jackson smiled and slowly started to direct back to the dance floor. Feeling his hand being pulled, he turned back to come face to face with Jaebum again, smiling at him while buttoning his shirt.

“Hey, can I have your number?” Laughing, Jackson gave his number to Jaebum, watching the tattooed man save his number as “Blowjob”, Jackson promptly smacked his arm, laughing at the other barmans joking with Jaebum.

Jackson came to learn the name of the other two barmen: Mark and Jinyoung. He spent the rest of the night watching the three making drinks, flirting and dancing, he danced together, joking and having fun. By the end of the night he watched how Yugyeom and BamBam left together and eventually Youngjae left with the other guy. Jackson danced and laughed with Jaebum who was behind the table, and he could swear that he saw Jaebum's cold and threatening stare to any guy that could come closer to him.

By the end of everything, almost morning, Jackson gave his goodbyes do the other two guys, making a promise to hang out with them later.

Looking back, he watched as Jaebum grabbed his things and turned around to look at Jackson, smiling while offering to walk him back home.

Walking slowly to his house, between smiles and flirty glances, Jackson grabbed Jaebum by his wrist and welcomed him into his apartment, there Jaebum finally gave Jackson a real blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> Before ppl call me crazy, this actually happened last saturday, when I went to a bar with my friends, okay, maybe I turned a little dirty and they didn't get together in the end, at least is what I know, and it wasn't in a gay bar too, but GOT7 + gay bar is a good concept. 
> 
> http://jbwroteproveitforjackson.tumblr.com/


End file.
